


25 días de Navidad

by WriterNonsense



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson quiere celebrar unas Navidades dignas de ser recordadas, y de paso demostrarle a Sherlock Holmes que quizás se equivocaba al negar una y otra vez que son pareja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De compras navideñas

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en estos prompts de tumblr: 
> 
> Shopping for gifts  
> Hot cocoa  
> Winter wonderland  
> Christmas cards  
> Ghost of Christmas past  
> Naughty and nice  
> The Nutcracker  
> Baking  
> Making a Christmas list  
> Scrooge  
> Mulled wine  
> Ugly Christmas jumpers  
> Warming up by the fire  
> Trimming the tree  
> Christmas party  
> Family traditions  
> Christmas without you  
> Mistletoe  
> Christmas songs  
> All wrapped up  
> Christmas movies/specials  
> Snowed in  
> All I want for Christmas is you  
> St. Nicholas  
> Christmas morning

Es la quinta tienda a la que entran y de la que salen en menos de cinco minutos debido a varios factores, entre ellos, las interminables colas, los insufribles compradores de última hora y la manía de los padres de meter a sus maleducados hijos en sitios cerrados y llenos de otros niños agobiados.

\- Deberíamos haberlo hecho por internet. No entiendo esta costumbre tuya de comportarte como si vivieras en el siglo pasado. – Sherlock no ha dejado de quejarse desde que salieron de Baker Street, y John tiene que admitir que la idea de quedarse en casa y comprarlo todo a distancia cada vez es más atractiva.

\- Porque… vale, pensaba que sería divertido ir juntos a por los regalos para nuestros amigos. Vete a casa si quieres.

No son una pareja a pesar de que John cada vez se arrepiente más de todas esas veces que lo ha negado diciendo que no es gay, pero pensó que a lo mejor si hacen cosas de parejas antes de Navidad Sherlock verá qué es lo que John siente por él, y se le declarará, y serán felices para siempre.

Sacude la cabeza, quizás sí que tiene una contusión por culpa del ladrón que detuvieron hace un par de días.

Sherlock le mira, leyendo en la caída de sus hombros y la tensión de sus puños que se trata de algo importante para John, así que le coge por el codo, obligándole a meterse en un callejón lejos de las hordas de compradores.

\- Entonces vamos a comprar. Pero como dios manda.

Horas más tarde ambos van cargados de regalos para sus amigos y Harry y la familia Holmes, hasta para Mycroft, y John no puede dejar de sonreír.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que hubiera tiendas así en Londres. – Lejos de ir a las típicas cadenas de marca Sherlock le ha llevado por zonas de la ciudad repletas de tiendas de barrio con menos saturación de gente y más vendedores dispuestos a hacerles descuento al gran Sherlock Holmes y a su ayudante el Doctor Watson.

\- Nunca me había divertido tanto yendo de compras. – Hasta tiene un par de ideas sobre qué regalarle a Sherlock para Navidad.

Sherlock le devuelve la sonrisa, levantando la vista al cielo.

\- Habrá que volver pronto, va a nevar.

Cuando John le imita e intenta descubrir qué hay entre las nubes que avisen de nieve en vez de lluvia, Sherlock entrelaza sus manos libres, y tira de él hacia Baker Street.


	2. Chocolate caliente

Cuando llegan a casa la nieve ya está cayendo con ganas y ambos están cubiertos de copos blancos, y a pesar de que John debería estar helado por el frío, el calor de la mano de Sherlock en la suya parece que le llegue al resto del cuerpo.

Mira a Sherlock cuando éste le deja ir para abrir la puerta, sacudiéndole la nieve del abrigo, y cuando Sherlock se gira a mirarle, sonriendo, John contiene el aliento. La expresión de diversión que tiene Sherlock, más los copos entre su pelo y el sonrojo de sus mejillas debido al frío le hacen aún más atractivo que de costumbre.

John tiene que contenerse para no besarle allí mismo, en plena calle, porque no quiere arriesgarse a que el rechazo de Sherlock destruya el día tan perfecto que están teniendo.

\- ¿John?

\- ¿Eh? – Se ha quedado tan embobado que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que Sherlock ha abierto y le espera con todas las bolsas.

Sherlock sacude la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado, empujándole hacia las escaleras.

\- Ve a cambiarte, voy a preparar chocolate caliente, mi madre siempre nos lo hacía cuando volvíamos de ver a Papá Noel.

Intenta imaginar a Mycroft y a Sherlock como niños creyendo en Papá Noel y le resulta imposible, pero le hace caso, y cuando baja al comedor Sherlock lleva su ropa de estar por casa y ha encendido la chimenea.

Le tiende una taza repleta de nubes, guiándole hacia su sillón.

Sherlock coge su propia taza y se sienta en el suyo, junto a John, y ambos pasan así el resto de la tarde, disfrutando del fuego en la chimenea y sendas tazas de chocolate caliente.


	3. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter Wonderland es una feria navideña que han puesto este año en Hyde Park donde sí, hay adornos horteras para el árbol y puestos de comida donde pedir patatas fritas, y una pequeña pista de patinaje, además de muchas cosas más que vale la pena ver.

Hyde Park está tranquilo a última hora de la tarde, sólo unas pocas parejas y algunas familias pasean por él. La nieve ha dejado una capa blanca en el suelo así que sus pasos suenan amortiguados. Es casi como estar solos en el mundo.

John cree que su sonrisa ha quedado marcada para siempre en su rostro, de tanto que está sonriendo estos días. Aún no ha pasado nada entre ellos, pero a la vez parece que sus roces y sus miradas están haciendo todo el trabajo.

Sherlock tira de su mano – desde la primera tarde de compras, ahora sus manos se encuentran la una a la otra cada vez que salen de casa para ir de paseo – y le obliga a entrar en Winter Wonderland.

Es el primer año que van, y ríen como niños con los adornos tan horribles que encuentran en una de las paradas, comparten unas patatas fritas para quitarse el hambre, y finalmente se detienen frente a la pista de hielo.

Sherlock alza una ceja, retándole con la mirada. John sacude la cabeza, intentando alejarle de allí.

\- Se me da fatal patinar, Sherlock. No quiero acabar la noche en urgencias.

\- No te voy a dejar caer. – Sus palabras hacen que el corazón de John dé un salto que no tiene nada que ver con su miedo a hacer el ridículo.

La última vez que intentó patinar fue con su novia de entonces, ni recuerda su nombre, pero sí que acabaron ambos en el suelo y ella no volvió a llamarle.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Sherlock le sostiene con firmeza de ambas manos, guiándole sobre el hielo, de espaldas al resto de patinadores, asegurándose que John ni siquiera se tambalea.

Ambos dan círculos y más círculos sobre la pista, hasta que Sherlock le deja ir y patina a su lado, lo bastante cerca como para asegurarse de poder cogerle si John se cae.

No lo hace, y ambos se miran de reojo, sonriéndose, y en un momento, lo que era un mero paseo en patines se convierte en una carrera, que gana John por un par de segundos.

Recobran el aliento riendo, y Sherlock se agacha a susurrarle al oído, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

\- Te dije que no te dejaría caer.


	4. Felicitaciones de Navidad

\- John, ¿qué es esto? – Sostiene el fajo de postales con dos dedos, como quien cogería algo infectado y asqueroso.

John le mira por encima del periódico, suspirando. Era demasiado desear que pasaran todas las fiestas sin una sola pelea.

\- Son felicitaciones de Navidad. Voy a mandárselas a nuestros amigos. No hace falta que pongas esa cara de asco. Nadie te obliga a mirarlas.

Sherlock murmura algo entre dientes y las vuelve a dejar caer sobre la mesa del comedor, dando un portazo al salir.

No es hasta el día siguiente, tras escribirlas antes de ir a acostarse, cuando John se da cuenta de algo.

No sabe qué es lo que le impulsa a volver a leerlas antes de meterlas en los sobres, pero se alegra de haberlo hecho, porque puede que Sherlock se metiera con la absurda costumbre de mandarse postales cuando uno, tienen menos amigos que postales van en el paquete, y dos, van a tardar más en llegar a sus destinos por correo de lo que tardarán ellos en ver a los destinatarios en persona, pero allí, junto a la firma de John bajo los deseos de felices fiestas, está también la firma de Sherlock.

Así que rellena los sobres con los nombres de ambos, trazando las marcas de bolígrafo con los dedos cuando acaba.

Sus primeras felicitaciones conjuntas.


	5. Lista de deseos navideños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La lista de Sherlock de niño es esta: http://antietamfalls.tumblr.com/post/135201950842/theresnotragedyinthat-fiftyseventimes
> 
> La traducción viene a ser "querido santa, sé que probablemente no seas real porque no tiene sentido, pero por probar... He sido bueno este año menos con Mycroft pero él nunca es bueno así que no cuenta. Para Navidad quiero un mejor amigo que no se enfade si estoy de mal humor o soy un insensible. Es muy importante, también quiero un microscopio y un violín. Pero el amigo primero. De Sherlock Holmes, edad 5"  
> (de antietamfalls)

John recibe una carta de los Holmes pocos días antes de Navidad, y la abre, sorprendido porque ya les han enviado una felicitación navideña y van a verse en nochebuena y durante todo el día de Navidad. Se pregunta qué deben querer decirle sin que se entere Sherlock.

Hasta que ve la lista de deseos a Papá Noel escrita por Sherlock. Se le rompe un poco el corazón cuando lee qué deseaba a los cinco años y piensa en todos los años que ha pasado sin ver cumplido su deseo.

La nota de la madre de Sherlock sólo tiene unas pocas palabras. _Gracias por estar ahí para él_.

Cuando Sherlock llega de la morgue sólo necesita echarle un vistazo a John para deducir que ha pasado algo.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora Mycroft? Porque tienes la misma cara que cuando vino la semana pasada a traernos las cajas de adornos.

John carraspea, levantándose de su sillón.

\- ¿Has escrito ya tu carta a Papá Noel? – Sherlock arquea las cejas, abriendo la boca para responderle de la manera más sarcástica posible, hasta que ve el sobre que asoma del bolsillo del pantalón de John, y gime.

\- Por dios, John, no me digas que mi madre aún guarda esa vieja carta. Es… Fue una tontería de niños. De hecho, marca el último año que creí en Papá Noel.

Se da la vuelta, pero antes de poder alejarse, John le coge del brazo.

\- Espera, quiero enseñarte algo. Lo encontré entre las cosas de mi madre cuando la enterramos, y no recordaba que lo guardé hasta que he visto la tuya.

Le da una hoja de papel doblada, y con una medio sonrisa, le deja a solas en el comedor.

_Querido Papá Noel, he sido muy bueno este año, hasta con Harry y eso que siempre se mete conmigo, pero lo único que de verdad quiero es tener aventuras como en los cuentos. Quiero un mejor amigo que siempre me lleve con él a todos esos sitios que salen en los libros que me lee mamá antes de irme a dormir._

_Y un perro. Y una bici._

_Pero lo de las aventuras es lo más chulo._

_Besos. John H. Watson._

Sherlock sonríe, y piensa en su propia carta, y en que quizás es el momento de volver a creer en la magia de la navidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque llego tarde para Navidad, es mi regalo para las fiestas. Espero que todos paséis una buena navidad, y que disfrutéis de los mini fics.


End file.
